team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Thwill
"I'm not leaving this room until my watch is fixed! Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expect something to change!" ''-Thwill'' Thwill is passive aggressive teenager born in the Kalos region but raised in Hoenn. He's currently considered as a TF bullseye by many in the TF community. He's the personification of Thwill on DeviantArt He officially joined Team END not too long after his TF debut but reapplied for the post of Team END part-time Strategist Inventor after asking Admin Shyphlosion, the Team's current leader and head Tactician. As the Strategist Inventor job implies, Thwill doesn't go on the field that often. Being a laid back kind of guy, he's quick on his feet when it comes to planning out different scenarios, minimizing problems and building stuff. ''Background info'' He grew up in Littleroot town with his childhood friends Bartz and Gu. Back then, he was shy and quite the introvert yet had a particular talent for Pokémon battling. At age 9, his father entrusted him with his goggles after an argument they had with each other. Soon afterward, an accident occurred in his Father's lab and Thwill was presumed dead in it. The rest of the data concerning the event has been damaged. Years later, Thwill starred his debut in the Transformation Business as a lonewolf TF "Ninja" thanks to his friend Gu. After about 3 months of procrastination and 1 of serious activity, Thwill got recruited by LCF as a Contributor. This gave him the label of a " TF Master". Not to long after that, he applied at the Epic Notorious Defenders for the first time as a normal member. After gaining some confidence in his TF abilities, he asked Wolfos for a job opening and then talked with Admin Shyphlosion for a promotion. He accepted making Thwill Team END's official Strategist/ Inventor. In his "TF Master" career, Thwill has been TFed no less then 15+ times and still counting... Physical description Thwill is tall for a teen that didn't finish puberty but nothing major. Standing at 6 foot 1 inches, he is among the tallest members in Team END despite his relatively young age. Because of his fast metabolism and of his light weight, he has a lean muscular build even though he does some decent workout. He also has a scar on the upper right part of his forehead. It's usually hidden by his curly black hair and his trusty goggles. His eyes are of a pure emerald. His retinas and the upper parts of his irises are weirdly red-brown colored. The outfit he uses when working at Team END is different from his normal attire. Having to work in a more mature environment, he opted for a more professional set of clothes reminiscent of the the Steampunk genera. Personal data Personality Thwill is quite easy-going, cheerful yet somewhat serious around the edges and introverted. He can be quite the airhead yet he understands himself in his occasional clumsiness. Despite being somewhat socially awkward, he likes being surrounded by people he appreciates but he can be quite transparent socially. He's no push over and will stick to his ideals until proven wrong. When it comes to his friends, he's quite the softie and would do pretty much anything for them if asked nicely. He's pro at cracking hit or miss one-liners. He has a lot of self-control and possesses a moderate temper: He can only take so much before getting mad. When he snaps, he becomes rather emotionless and his aura gets drastically darker. Thankfully he can't stay mad for long but he compensates the shortness of his madness by its intensity. Hobbies Gardening, gaming, TF, cooking, reading, Pokémon battling and Donatello-ing (Building gadgets). When it comes to gaming and Pokémon battling, he's highly competitive because he knows he's good at them. He REALLY likes Smash Bros. As a matter of fact, he's really competitive in general. Relationships within Team END * Catix - They like goofing around with each other. She sees Thwill as her official pedestal when Snide isn't around. * Dusky - Get along great and like messing around in the Team END lab. * Rofly - Have this love-hate rivalry thing going on. * Snide - Thwill greatly respects Snide for helping him in the past and considers him a good friend. They give each other mutual support. * Wolfos - Even though they usually keep their interactions pretty short, they seem to get along just fine. * Ben - They relate to each other for having similar problems. Attributes and Weaknesses Thwill has numerous things that sets him apart from him END colleagues going from his own body to his technology and skills. Unstable DNA One of Thwill greatest downfalls and assets is his DNA. His body is overly sensitive to exterior DNA but compensates by having great resilience. Meaning that he's WAY weaker to TF than the average person ''(prolonged contact from something not human can trigger something) ''but he can change back to human even without the help of an antidote. And upon getting TFed and reverting back to Human, a small part of the transformation's DNA will stay in his body more or less permanently. Because of this, Thwill's current DNA is only about 97% human and this percentage is maintained by his homemade Tech-Watch. Bonuses So thanks to that 3% of non-human DNA, Thwill gained some bonus strength, speed, durability, stamina, jumping power and agility. Allowing him to go from a laughably average Joe to a Mid-Tier person next to beings like dragons and wizards. Disadvantages When his watch is removed and certain conditions are met, his extra DNA can uncontrollably take over his body. This can result in a drastic loss in sanity and the mutation of his genetic code to a chimeric state. Thankfully that issue never went out of hand... yet. Tech-Watch To keep his Extra DNA in check and boost his resistance to TFs/TGs in general, Thwill invented his Tech-Watch. By inserting Ditto DNA and specific electric waves into his bloodstream and nervous system, the Tech-Watch assures stability in Thwill's body and enhances his immunity cells. Thus allowing him to tank TF attacks. It has to be taken off every month or so for maintenance. It recently got upgraded by the likes of Thwill and Rainbow and it's current capabilities aren't fully listed for yet. Magic and psychic resistance Pure energy emanates from Thwill's body protecting him from most mystic and natural forces. His resistance can pretty much only be outmatched by experts in their art. Being strong-willed and 99.5% sane, he can resist and(or) break out of most forms of mind control and temptation. Intellect and mental strengths Thwill has great intellect and reflexes ever since his young age. By combining those two things, he made a specialty out of mind games and out-predicting his opponents. When the situation demands it, he can also enter an intense state of concentration to maximize his brain power but it tires him quickly and can cause occasional nose bleeding. This ability is called Hyper Mind. Ninja Skills Thanks to his home-build cloaking device, Thwill can harness his social transparency and voluntary lack of presence to become nearly undetectable. Even with heighten senses and magic, people can very rarely see, or even feel, him coming. TG/AR Thwill has no particular resistance to Age Regression and TG. As a matter of fact, these take a longer time for his DNA to fix by itself as his genetic code is the same except for slightly altered chromosomes. Thwill's soul is weirdly divided. That other piece is known as his female counterpart named "Thwielle" and she comes out when Thwill is TGed. Her personality is way nicer and girlier then Thwill's while keeping the rest of his usual attributes. Other personal gear Goggles Just... don't touch them if you know what's good for you... Bag It's protected by thick security and will reject all unauthorized beings trying to access it Trivia * Thwill is nicknamed the "Molten Memer" for his love for memes and is nicknamed "Bromeo" by Gu exclusively. *Thwill currently has 26 canonical forms: -OG Thwill (Human)-Thwillia (Genderswap)-Thwillferno (Monferno)-Thwillurk (Golurk)-Kitty Thwill (Kitten)-Combuskthwill (Combusken)-Thwilligant (Lilligant)- Glitch Thwill (Bitdaemon) -Thwillnaught (Chesnaught) -Eevill (Eevee)-Thwillfeon/ Leafill (Leafeon)-Thwillveon/ Sylvill (Sylveon)-Thwillgon (Flygon)-Thwilldra (Anthro Goodra)-Thwiolu (Riolu)- Molten Thwigrex (Molten Tigrex)- Thweino (Deino)--Thwilldreigon (Hydreigon)-Thwaymin (Anthro Shaymin)- Thwillziken (Blaziken)- Thwillranitar (Tyranitar)- Thwikachu (Pikachu)- Thwiceus (Arceus)- Thwillua (Zorua). Thwillchar (Chimchar) and Thweilous (Zweilous) are all canon as well but haven't been officially revealed. * Fun Fact: Because of his 3% of difference, Thwill is less human than a common monkey Category:Team END